mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowRaptor101
"'''It's funny because the (noun) got dead." 'ShadowRaptor101 (aka Luther, Shadow, or Shady) '''was one of the most active users in the Mascot Community. He was the creator of one of the most popular mascots, Ploxl. His legacy will be remembered, whether it be from his actions, personallity, movements, or his popularity. At the time of his end, he had accumulated 834 fans on Spore. 'ShadowRaptor101, from beggining to end ShadowRaptor101 joined the MC after it's founder, Pettamapossum, commented on his Mushroom Men creations. After finding an old drawings of some characters he made when he was 5, and seeing Spot, he decided to introduce his own characters into Spore. Thus, Ploxl, Ceaphus, and many other well-known mascots, entered the community. At first, Shadow quickly adapted himself to the "spaceship-comic" style creations that almost all users in the MC used. After a few months, Pettemapossum left Spore. Shadow, who looked up to Poss, decided that it would be a shame to let Poss' legacy die, should he never return, so he decided to compose an incredibly-long story of Mascotia's origins. Thus, Project Origins entered its embryonic phases. At first, this project was completely unknown to other MC members. It started with the series, The Newcomer, which coervs the origins of Pantheon. After nearly a year, Poss returned, and then the next peice of the series, Ploxl's Exodus: Shadows of a Hero, came up. Although the story needed some extra characters and details, Shadow decided to add last-minute things and then started the series. Some time around December 2010, Shadow decided that the last 4 series in PO would be too dark and depressing for the MC's bright and colorful theme. Therefore, he started a movement to persuade newcomers to the community to create darker, and even evil mascots. He beleived that with the addition of creators who specialize in this style of creating, such as Dkos, people would start making darker-themed creations, so the rest of PO would not seem unfitting. He was, however, very wrong; not long after, Shadow was hated upon for the darkness of his mascots and their backgrounds. When Pettamapossum heard of this, he tried to convice people to cease their unnecessary anger, but even then, some stayed angry at Shadow. Later on, while packing and cleaning to prepare for moving, Shadow discovered more old drawings; ones that predated Ploxl. He then release Relucas and [Zennra to the community, which was a not-so-obvious way to keep his dark theme. Shadow began to have personal troubles in 2011, and decided to leave Spore indefinetly, much to the dismay of his fans and friends, and much to the joy of his enemies. Eventually, Shadow hated not being able to express himself through Spore, and decided to come back, even though he was still emotionally-unstable. This action lead to several wars within and outside the community. Shadow decided that he needed to physical manifestation of The Shade, the antagonist of PO. Remebering his feelings of sorrow, anger, confusion and hatred, he created Voidheart, which he based off of a weird entity he saw in a nightmare. Voidheart is possibly the darkest "mascot" in the MC, but is still remebered at Shadow's avatar. On August 27, 2011, ShadowRaptor101 decided to show his friend Wulfeh a song on youtube, something they did quite often. However, ShadowRaptor101's account was mysteriously banned shortly afterwards. After a number of months, ShadowRaptor101 bought a new copy of Spore and has been making creations under the name "ShadowRaptor1O1". Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:User Category:Human